The Lost Heroes
by DJFluffiness
Summary: The diary entries of four students during the Carrows year at hogwarts, One from each house watch as they live in fear with Voldemort still at large; Along with undesirable No. 1 Harry Potter. Watch as they become part of the backbone of the DA, and as they wait for the world to turn right again.
1. Gummy- September

**Chapter One: Gummy Patterson**

Dear Diary, My name is Artemis Patterson but everyone calls me Gummy for obvious reasons. I just like Haribo, if you met me you would never find my secret stash of them.

Dad's a muggle, mum's a witch. My dad owns a Candy shop in muggle London were he first met my mom.

I have an older brother named Ares, and a twin named Apollo, we all live together in a big apartment above the shop. My best friend Margret Walters lived across the street from us. Until….

"BREAKING NEWS, several researchers were found dead at the sight of the Riddle's home; a family who died in the 1950's. Not sure how they were killed but they have been revealed to be Michael and Angela Walters."

"NO NO NOO" my screams began to just sound right back at me. My best friends parents, dead obviously by Death Eaters. But the worst part is that since Amy had no living relatives she had to go to an orphanage.

Where we would never see each other, ever; and when I had to go to Hogwarts I would be forced to forget about her. My best friend.

I was incredibly sulky for two weeks until the day she left, I was struggling to save her from the orphanage; and being torn apart from me caused her to blow up a street lamp, yes she's a witch. Her mother was a direct squib of the black family so technically she is a half-blood. But by wizarding law she is still a muggleborn.

I was able to hold my tongue enough to let her go to Hogwarts; Ares said it was very lucky I did cause if not she would have to go through the muggle-born registration; she did but since she still have the receipt for her wand and was able to avoid getting thrown in Azkaban. But the deputies still give her a twinge of respect since her mother was originally a Black. Squib or not.

But I still hurt inside because March, Apollo and I were separated, by houses. Apollo joined Hufflepuff, I joined Gryffindor, and March joined Ravenclaw. Another kid in our year by the name of Valor Zabini joined Slytherin, I could hear his brother hollering his name.

Everytime I mention Valor a Rosy hue enters my cheeks, see there it is again. I look identical to my brother except he blushes easier. Short cropped brown hair, and blue eyes. I envy March's looks. Hair the color of Gold, and turquoise eyes, her pale heart shaped face. My brother has a crush on her. Yet he never admitted it.

It's only my second day at Hogwarts and I am already having trouble with classes, especially Muggle studies. I hear March crying in the library after class; she grew up in the Muggle world you know. And then she shuts up since Alecto Carrow comes over, and then grabs her, followed by using the cruciatus curse on her.

I was hiding in a corner at the time; and I'm still crying now, It hurts so much to see your best friend tortured in front of your very eyes.

Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom told the entire house that they were starting up an old thing called Dumbledore's army that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger used to teach real defense against the Dark arts, instead of Dolores Umbridge's teachings of the subject.

I knew that this would be dangerous but I don't care I want this to be a safe world, and it can't be unless we fight back against the Carrows, and Snape. They also said that they had a few people in other classes so that would mean Apollo and March would be able to join.

So I go to bed both Happy and Unhappy tonight, waiting for this sickening war to end.

September 2, 1998


	2. March-September

_My name is Margret Walters but everyone calls me March. Everyone does because I have green eyes, my dad called me Baby March before he died. _

_It happened when I was nine some bad wizards got to him and was found dead a few days later. It hurt badly, but what most people don't know is that my mom was expecting a baby at that time._

_SO I lost everything because of the evil Wizards._

_I almost lost my best friend; until I blew up a street lamp and Gummy's mum had to obliviate them. You know the orphanage people. I moved in with best friend Gummy Patterson; she's a witch as well as well as her entire family except her dad; he's a muggle._

_I knew about Magic for a long time; my mum said that she was born into a family of Magic who disowned her for being a squib._

_She didn't have Magic but loved me even more when she found out I had Magic. She said when she left her family; her brother Aries gave her his first year Hogwarts list; SO she would never forget him. Needless to say she never did. _

_I was an only child, my parents were detectives who researched murders. They were busy but I knew they loved me. Who knew the profession they loved so much would take their lives. _

_Angela was a name my mom took after coming to the muggle world. She was born Persephone Black; a squib born to the Black family. _

_So when I was eight my mum took me to diagon alley and got all of my things including a wand from Ollivanders; Thank God I kept the receipt. By the time my parents died I had already memorized the entire Hogwarts set of books. _

_We were able to go to Hogwarts, Gummy was in gyrffindor, I was Ravenclaw, and her twin brother was in hufflepuff._

_Unfortunately the Carrows were deputies at that time. Alecto Carrow taught muggle-studies, while her brother taught dark arts class. _

_It was awful; I was basically hearing a person who killed my parents, talk about how my parents were scum. I went to the library and cried about it later; that was a mistake though. _

_Alecto came up to me and grabbed me by my hair. She said since I Had some Magical blood I was only a smidge better than a mudblood. That was also the first time I was cursed with the cruciatus curse, I knew the entire castle heard my screams._

_Especially Gummy, I knew she was listening the whole time. I knew that it tore her apart to see that. I know it did. So when Luna Lovegood was talking about reinstating Dumbledore's army. I knew I had to join to put an end to the Carrows reign of terror. So I signed up and knowing Gummy she did too._

_I hope the next time I write it will be over; but for now all I can do is hope._

_September 2, 1998_


	3. Valor-September

**Why did my brother have to get me a diary for my eleventh birthday? And our mom said I have to use It. No one can read this cause of a charm I forced my brother to place on it, but I'll still put my name on here. **

**My name is Valor Zabini; I'm in slytherin along with my older brother Blaise. I'm eleven years old. My dad died when I was a baby, and my mom remarried….three times. So right now it's just me, Blaise, and mum. **

**I remember that a muggle-born got in; yeah I never really got that prejudice crap. But I have ambition; for what; heck if I know. But that is the only slytherin quality I have, imagine if my mom knew I was almost sorted into hufflepuff, the shame she would face. **

**There were only seventeen students in our year; six in Slytherin, four in hufflepuff, four in Ravenclaw and only three in Gryffindor. The only girl from Gyrffindor was very pretty with cropped brown hair. I think her name was Artemis Patterson.**

**The only other things I know about her was that her twin brother Apollo was in hufflepuff, and she's best friends with the muggle-born who was able to pass the muggle-born registration committee because she her mother was a direct squib from the black family.**

**With the Carrows at school, we heard from Daphne Greengrass that her sister Astoria joined the DA; and she was signing up to and letting any other slytherins join her. **

**I was hesitant at first but joined realizing that cute Gryffindor girl would be there. It was a selfish reason, but I would be helping a good cause in the end.**

**My first day of classes was pretty acceptable, except muggle studies. That was plain insulting. I may be pureblood but I could care less about blood purity. My mother would die if I told her I would rather be muggleborn than an inbred freak.**

**So I keep my mouth shut around her. I remember when we're eating in silence in the great hall, I could see her face stroked with tears. I searched for her best friend in the class and when I found her,**

**The scars on her face equaled to one thing: Torture. And knowing the Carrows by the means of the cruciatus curse. The girls green eyes were clouded over; they weren't harry potter green, but instead a lighter olive.**

**The headmaster Severus Snape, continues to tell us anyone knowing the whereabouts of Harry Potter should come up immediately or be considered a traitor. Why doesn't he realize those who do know won't come forward?**

**It's only a few more minutes till I finish my Dark arts essay. Then I can finally relax, or as much as I can during these times.**

**September 2, 1998**


	4. Apollo-September

_**Why did March think it was cool to give both of us diaries? Well for me its officially a journal, since first of all, I wasn't a girly girl like Gummy, second of all I'm a guy. **_

_**The names Apollo Patterson, but a few call me Lo. The few being March and Gummy.**_

_**Gummy is my twin sister; we have the same eye color, but my hair more of a mousy brown color. Hers is like staring back at willow's bark.**_

_**Also Gummy doesn't know many jinxes but she will use the ones she knows against me, if I call her by her real first name; Artemis. She just never liked her real first name. Like March; who was born Margret Aries Walters.**_

_**Her middle name is from her squib mother's favorite brother growing up. That was the only member of her family she still loved when she was Persephone Black. I think the boyish middle name was the main reason why she's a tomboy and loves to be called March.**_

_**I think that's also the reason I love her so much. Yeah I have a crush on one of the only muggle-borns who was able to prove their innocence. It broke my heart to see me, March, and Gummy separated. I was the puff, March the claw, and Gummy the Lion. **_

_**My first day was normal excluding have to volunteer to be dummies for the deprimo spell, until I caught up with my sister after our silent dinner.**_

_**She said that March was victim to the cruciatus curse. By Alecto Carrow; the teacher who basically taught us muggles were filth. On the outside I was angered, but on the insides was a thousand times worse, it was like a bomb almost ready to blow. **_

_**How dare they hurt March?! Just because she's officially a muggle-born, and the only reason she's not in jail Is because she is technically a half-blood because of her mum.**_

_**I didn't have any friends outside of March, and Gummy growing up. I was shy, I was apparently almost like a seer when I was younger cause I never played with those mean kids. Who are now working the streets at eleven?**_

_**I would rather be in their seat than mine though, I mean the girl I've had a crush on for the past four years….was tortured by the most painful curse there is.**_

_**When I was little Gummy was always the outside of our group; the one who made most of our decisions, and what not. March would always be the one to put these plans to action. I was the one who stopped us from getting caught. **_

_**My eyes are bigger than my sisters, and when I do a puppy dog look they always appeared to triple in size. It was like staring at a chibi. So when Hannah Abbott said that the D.A. was starting back up I knew it would be my chance, to stop the Carrows and they're reign of terror.**_

_**September 2, 1998**_


	5. Gummy- October

October 2nd 1997,

No news on Harry Potter, and classes are getting harder. Defense against the Dark Arts, is now Dark Arts no matter what they call it will always be Dark Arts. Also Quidditch season is Canceled, Ginny is devastated. But then again it might be because her boyfriend is off hunting something. He is the fourth and Fifth word at the start of this Paragraph.

Dumbledore's Army takes a lot out of me, but it is very fun to wander the school at night and spray paint the Da was here on the walls. Thank god for March she quietly helps me and some other first years with their homework. Even though she is a muggle born refugee, she is still a teacher's pet; so she is very attentive and steals the stuff they say on the black board,

But then turns right back around and gives it to us, Bellatrix visited the school yesterday, and used the Cruiciatus curse on everyone, I was a crier and was given a quill that said crier on the top I saw that Apollo and Valor: Who I was very surprised when he joined Dumbledore's army: had crier on the free quills too, however March stood her ground and was given a quill that says, Strong Soul.

Bellatrix knows she's muggleborn but she knows she's got magical blood and only tormented her about it for about five minutes before moving on to another victim. March and I may be best friends but she is way tougher than I am even when we were little.

I should be in Hufflepuff with Apollo and she should be in Gryffindor in my place, however the problem is she's a Ravenclaw and a Smart Cookie at that too. She says Luna secretly teaches the kids in Ravenclaw a few defensive spells before bed.

However a girl from Hufflepuff, was taken by Death Eaters today they said she was lying about her family tree. March has her Papers so she can't get taken. Today we were very lucky to be granted a few minutes outside today.

Ever since we got here we've remained locked up inside at all times of the day, and we can only speak two hundred words a day so March and I worked out a group of made up words that equal phrases. What do you know Apollo and Valor played in our little game to.

Other than the daily Cruciatus Curses on all of us, plus we have to use a blood quill on all of our assignments, There is a very slight chance I could get used to Hogwarts especially with that cute Zabini boy around,

Artemis Patterson –Gummy Bear


	6. March- October

_October 2, 1997_

_My hands have been in so much pain for the last month that I was unable to write, but now we were given a day off in order to let Bellatrix come and visit the school. She's my grandmother's cousin's daughter but I could never think of her being my family in anyway. After we joined the DA, some of us began to cause Riff Raff outside of school. We are given the cruciatus curse daily and most often practice it on one another. I learn a few defensive spells before bed from Ms. Luna._

_Quidditch has been canceled and most are deeply troubled by this. I am fairly upset about this since I wanted to try out for seeker this year. During Bellatrix's visit we were all lined up and prepared to be tortured. Most cried from the pain including Gummy, lo, and Valor; a boy in our year in the DA from Slytherin. But I stood my ground I wasn't going to let her break me into little pieces._

_She always addressed me as her little niece. Yes while why would you attack your niece with the cruciatus curse. I was given a nice quill with a blue feather that said strong soul; I'm pretty sure about not crying. She looked me into the eyes and gave me a look that said you're a strong little girl, if we squeeze the mud out of you, you'll make a fine solider._

_After a girl from hufflepuff was taken out of Hogwarts because she had lied about her family tree; I had the dream again, the one where I sit in pain in the Muggleborn registration commitiee, by the toad Dolores umbridge as every looks and sneers. I am then tosses out into the street and am forced to work as a slave to my "Aunt" Bellatrix._

_Or the one had after she told me I would make a fine solider; I sit there as a young adult burning the bodies of resistors, the death eater mark on my arm. My scraggly long blonde hair, faded green eyes and a long black cloak leaving my arms open. I then realize whose body is in flames;_

_Apollo. I would wake up screaming them but then I see Gummy her long brown hair streaming down her face, and my adult form saying to Light the flames. I then wake up screaming and am often crucioed for it. But I DON'T care I am going to make sure we win this war so that that doesn't happen_

_Margret Walters- March_


End file.
